All The Wrong Places
by EmoPokemon
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Aurora's curse is enacted, throwing her into a coma-like slumber. What happens when Prince Phillip's kiss does not wake her? When the King and Queen come up with a plan to find Aurora's True Love, Maleficent crashes the party. But what happens when Maleficent finds out the princess might just have found True Love after all?
1. Poisoning A Princess

I can feel, I can smell, I can hear, I can taste, and I'm sure if I could open my eyes I could see, but I simply cannot move. I lay here, awaiting the boy from the woods, awaiting someone, anyone who could possibly save me. But as I lay here, I have much time to think.

I know I am not dead, I can feel and hear, so I couldn't be dead, right? The last things I remember, were very scary, they felt like a dream. _Once upon a dream_… I saw a woman. Well at first it was a green ball of light, and for some reason I felt completely captivated, like under a spell. My whole world seemed to revolve around that ball of light. Just a minute before, I was crying because I was betrothed to a man I had never met, when my heart already belonged to another.

But in that moment, my heart belonged to no other. It belonged to that ball of light. I followed it wherever it was leading me, I know now it was a stupid thing to do, but like I said it was like I was under a spell. What about it captivated me at first, I don't know. But eventually I was lead through some eerie castle, at the time it didn't bother me, but now that I think back on it, I don't know how I had the courage to step one foot into that dark and creepy place. But again, it felt like a dream.

I was lead through the castle and up a long series of stairs, I seemed to only be able to walk at an achingly slow pace, like I couldn't control my body or mind, but I remember it, I remember seeing it, but not having any control of what I was doing. It was an odd, creepy feeling, but at the time I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about the ball of light.

I was lead to a tower, the room was seemingly empty, and all of a sudden the green ball of light disappeared, my mind was thrown back into reality and I stumbled backwards, holding my aching head. Confusion instantly consumed me as my thoughts began to take over my body again. Just as I began to question myself, the room filled with a blinding white-green light, causing my eyes to fill with a barrage of colors as the readjusted themselves, but what they found in the not so empty room anymore, caused them to widen in either fear or shock, or both. I was too confused to really know.

A woman, who looked no older than 30, but had the aura of an ancient power, stood before me. A black, dragon horned headdress rest atop her head. Her eyes, bewitching, but snake-like. Skin sickly green, lips blood red pulled into a mischievous smirk, long, black, flowing robes, surrounding her body, and a scepter with a green glowing orb atop it lay lazily in her hand, a gleam in her eyes that made my chest constrict. And while all of this should have scared me, it only captivated me once again, but not in a spell binding way, in a… raw, pure kind of way. I was frightened absolutely, but the beauty that stand in front of me, kept me rooted to the spot, jaw hanging low, eyes wide.

And then I heard it. A deep low chuckle that turned into a spine chilling cackle. But her voice was entrancing, powerful, it struck terror in me, but at the same time… admiration? No… Desire…Desire? I thought I desired the boy in the woods, but this was nothing compared to this feeling. Clearly this wasn't the same thing though. That boy in the woods… That was love. Wasn't it? Either way, I didn't care about that boy, or Prince Phillip, or love, or my royal family, or my fairy aunts. What I cared about was this mysterious woman who lured me into a castle.

The mysterious woman that looked over me right now, menacing and intimidating green dragon-like eyes stared down at me, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Any other day I would have ran, if I had my head, but right now I couldn't help but stay rooted to this spot, staring right back up at her. I was practically shaking in shock and anticipation and… excitement? As her green hand rose from her side so very slowly, reaching up and caressed my cheek with a dangerously long and sharp black nail. I shuddered, and this only made her smirk curl in even further, eyes gleaming murderously. That gleam set something off in my heart, I felt my chest constricting, my ribs felt like a snake coiling around my heart. I wanted to groan, or scream, or grab her and… and what? I felt the red heat creep up my neck and into my cheeks, as the thoughts I didn't dare think swam around in the back of my mind. I was under a spell, I was sure of it, this mysterious woman was clearly magical, she must have cast a spell on me.

Any other day I wouldn't have followed that green ball of light, I would turn around and run to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Any normal day I wouldn't feel so captivated by a person I had just laid eyes on… But then there was that boy in the woods, so I guess that was very normal of me. I frowned, realizing that I was so naive. But it wasn't normal of me to… to lust after a woman, let alone a mysterious green skinned woman, who practically screamed evil. But that just made it all the more exciting. The power radiating off of her was absolutely intoxicating.

This spell was sick and twisted. I knew it wasn't me, I could feel it in my bones, I hadn't ever felt anything close to this before.

The woman waved her hand, and my body again began to work at its own accord, vision fuzzing at the edges, the dream-like aura returning. Hypnotized, I turned around just as green light dimmed, and in its wake laid a spinning wheel. A spindle poked out from it, glistening sharply, menacingly, enticingly... wait what? Before I could even realize what my body was doing, I jammed the needle into my finger, and then the whole world spun and faded, and I heard the thud of my body against the stone floor, but I didn't feel it.

And that's how I got here. Somewhat insensate yet aware, not particularly unconscious, but my body was stuck, like stone. The only thing I could move was my eyes under my eyelids, and I felt my chest rise and fall. Was this what death felt like? Was I stuck within a torpid state, never again to move? I felt completely hopeless. So many questions swam around in my head, never to be answered. What had that woman done to me? Why did she kill me? Who was she? _What_ was she? Why did she kill me…

She _must_ have cursed me, because for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate the green skinned woman even though I know she had hypnotized me, and I know she killed me. So why the hell didn't I feel as angry at her as I know I should? All I felt was regret. But why?

King Stefan and his wife were very well aware of what happened to Aurora. The three good fairies, took her body back to the castle, laying her in a bed atop the highest tower, safe from harm. And I was very well aware of the fact that my curse had not done its job. Sending Diablo to spy, I had found out that the princess was only asleep, due to Merryweather. The thought enraged me. But only true love's kiss would break the curse. _True love's kiss_. I scoffed.

Prince Phillip escaped my dungeon late last night, my attempts to kill the prince failing angered me immensely. But what angered me even more was when his pathetic enchanted sword of truth plunged into the heart of my dragon form and I fell into the depths of the lava below. He escaped with those meddlesome good fairies. They believed me dead. That made me laugh. But what really made me laugh was the fact that, upon his return, Prince Phillip rushed to the highest tower, giving the sleeping beauty a kiss upon her lips; the girl hadn't even budged. I was practically in tears sitting on my thrown, laughing so hard at the image of Prince Phillip, the good fairies, and the royal couple's misery when they realized that their hope was lost.

The idea that made me chuckle the hardest was the prince's face when the princess hadn't moved after his supposedly magical kiss. How much they must've blamed him then, their savior, their prince, had indeed not saved the day, how distressing. Wiping a tear from my eye, I sighed happily.

First I thought my plan for revenge had been foiled, but upon hearing this information, I was practically beaming with joy, and that was saying something, for me. Tonight would be the first night in 16 years that I would sleep well.


	2. Revival Of A Royal

Early in the morn, Diablo had retrieved for me one of the mass invitations sent from the king's castle, to all over the kingdom of the east. What I read brought laughter to me, but at the same time, apprehension.

_To every young able man taking residency within The Eastern Kingdom, and surrounding locations, an unfortunate event has fallen upon the royal family. Princess Aurora, upon her sixteenth birthday has fallen into a deep, unswayable slumber._

_Cursed by the evil fairy creature Maleficent, residing in the Forbidden Mountains, the only way to end the insufferable coma that has befallen our princess, is if and when True Love's kiss is bestowed upon her._

_The royal family asks of you, if you are able, and suited, to attend a holding in the royal palace. The event will be held from the afternoon until late that night on the thirtieth of June. We will provide refreshments, as well as a royal ball upon the return of the princess. We only ask of your kiss, to be planted upon the princess' lips, in hopes that her True Love will be found. _

_ King Stefan and Queen Leah _

I found myself in a fit of laughter once again. The king and queen were so desperately hopeless they resorted to something as low as a kissing booth for their daughter. Priceless.

But a nagging thought wormed it's way into my head. What if, by some insane event, her True Love does attend and the curse is lifted? I couldn't let that happen. No matter how enjoyable it would be to watch tens of thousands of disgusting men come before Aurora's bed and kiss her, as the king and queen, and especially Prince Phillip have to endure it, I still can't let it happen. I was not one to take chances, and now would not change. I could not let this happen, it was far too risky, and my revenge will not be foiled.

This turn of events, the curse in fact causing Aurora, not to die, but to fall into a never ending sleep, so long as True Love's kiss was not enacted, was far better than the curse I originally thought up, so long as she stayed cursed. Until the day of their death, the king and queen will mourn their sleeping daughter's life that was stolen from them, with false hope that maybe one day it will be broken, yet disappointment as each day passes and their daughter still lay, unmoving in her bed. But how to keep them from their little, slippery plan, no doubt the three good fairies of the royal court concocted. I must find a way to thwart this plan.

And then suddenly it hit me. A smile crept its way on to my face, lips curling; I was very pleased with myself for fabricating such an idea. Such a beautifully evil and sick idea that an absolute horrid way to haunt King Stefan as he sleeps.

The evening of the affair, I told Diablo to circle the premises as I entered. Dressed in a midnight black suit jacket and pure white trousers, I entered the packed palace. I had searched deep into my spell book and found an appearance altering spell. I altered myself to appear to have a flat chest, broad shoulders, and a handsome face of a man, however just as angular and cunning looking as my previous appearance, yet a disgusting pink skin to match a human color. I wanted to instill a familiar fear into them, something they can't put their finger on, but makes them uneasy nonetheless.

The men were all standing in a line that wrapped through the palace, in the front, right before the king and queen seated atop their thrones, lay the beautiful princess. Golden hair splayed out on a small bed positioned in the throne room, rose clutched in her pale hands, but the red looked drab next to her beautiful lips.

Most of the men were hideous and I laughed inwardly at the fact that hideous and aging men had come and kissed the oblivious Aurora. I imagined Aurora waking up to a pig of a man, lips sloppily on hers, and the horror that she would feel. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I slipped into the front of the line, behind a handful of men, silencing the man behind me with a pointed glare.

The amount of masculinity in one room was starting to irk me as I glared at the men around me. It was quite pleasing to watch, though, as each man failed to awaken the princess, each trudging to leave the castle or to the refreshment table a little more disappointed than the last.

At last it was my turn, and I have to say I was a bit apprehensive. I don't know why, maybe because my plan just might not work and they wouldn't be quite as horrified as I thought. I approached the bed, and looked up at the expecting eyes of the King and Queen.

"Your majesties…" I purred, dripping with mockery and malice. The queen looked to her husband worriedly, who in turn, swallowed hard, a look of fear in his face. His shaking hand rose and gestured me to continue.

I smirked, a smirk that defined malevolence, so insidiously dangerous, as I lowered myself, inches from the rose red lips, my eyes never leaving the king. He swallowed nervously again, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, eyes bugged out of his head.

At first the idea of kissing her disgusted me. To say I wasn't attracted to the princess was a lie, who wouldn't be attracted to her. But the fact that she was the very essence of love and goodness in the world, made my skin crawl at the idea of this situation. Good and evil didn't mix plain and simple. But seeing her there unmoving; it was kind of beautiful, in a sick poetic way, how she was laying there, lifeless, looking like stone, like she was dead.

I waited another seemingly endless minute, the king beginning to fidget under my unwavering stare, the room seemed to grow completely quiet, it was only me, the princess, and King Stefan. Then I raised my arm, flipping my palm upwards, as an explosion of green mist surrounded me, enveloping my body before quickly clearing, returning me my own face, and body, now dawning my usual horned headdress and robes.

The whole room seemed to gasp at once, sickeningly still. My smirk never wavered, and my eyes never left Stefan's until the last distance was cleared, and my eyes fluttered shut, as I pressed my lips to the red rose beneath me. It wasn't chaste, but it wasn't long. Her lips were like clouds, soft, warming, and I felt something deep inside me that was never there before, a candle lit inside me that moment. It was a strong feeling I know, but of what nature, I was unsure. I chalked it off as loathing.

The first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes, was that King Stefan was now standing, as well as the queen. The whole room suddenly came to life, chaos was filling the throne room. The king was shouting for the guards, who were slow to come. The crowd dispersed, trying to leave through the too small doors for such an assembly.

The last thing I noticed was the deep sparkling blue eyes that fluttered open, inches from my own. It took me a moment, at first I stared back, my mind not clicking, my mind refusing to comprehend it. I faintly noticed the king, who now was shocked still as the princess was moments ago, mouth agape, fists clenched, eyes darting between us, before I really realized what had just happened. It dawned on me slowly. My eyes widened in absolute and utter horror. I immediately backpedalled, practically scrambling backwards, as my mind put the pieces together, confused and innocent blue eyes trained on me. I wanted to scream. Or yell or destroy something. But I was too shocked to do much more than to shake my head, eyes wide as an owl, before turning into a run just as the guards arrived, and I flicked my wrist, in a sea of green mist, teleporting myself back to my castle. But just before the royal palace faded, I heard a voice, shouting over all of the others.

_"WAIT!" _


	3. Rising From The Ashes

"Your Majesties." I heard a sultry voice fill my ears, pricking my attention. And suddenly it was very, very quiet, eerily so. I could feel the tension thick around me. What was going on?

Abruptly, my dream-state was over. Feeling began to flood back into my body. It felt like searing blood was filling my veins. Warmth was all that I felt, absolute, lovely warmth, but almost painfully on my lips, and creeping down my face and neck.

I could slowly feel my body adjust back to normal, stretching my fingers to clutch the soft fabric below me, my eyelids still heavy as I struggled to open them. I began to realize that there was something soft and warm, moving against my lips.

And just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving my lips feeling cold and bare. I frowned at the lost contact, and forced my eyes to open, despite the aching feeling. I thought I was ready to face whatever it was, but when my eyes opened to this I was stuck staring in disbelief.

Green skin, black horns, and dragon eyes blurred into view. The eyes flickered down to mine. They began to widen in shock and then she seemed as frozen and confused as I was.

I had so many questions swirling in my head. Why wasn't I dead? Why was she here, in the royal palace? Hadn't they known, she was the one who tried to kill me? And then, _Why was she so close to me? _

I nearly choked as I realized how close in proximity we were. I could almost reach out and touch her face, and was subconsciously leaning in to do so, but suddenly the guards appeared. They must've known exactly who she was because the room was in commotion as the guards rushed towards us, or more so her.

She started to back away from me, her eyes wide, horrified, never leaving mine and blood red lips pressed in a thin line. But why was she so afraid? I wanted to grab her and make her stay, scream at the guards to leave her alone, but a feeling of lethargy still plagued my limbs. I managed to sit up as she backed away, I wanted to call out to her, but my limbs and voice simply weren't complying. I began to reach out for her, fingers nearly brushing her arm, when the guards began to close in. She turned quickly, stepping fast towards the exit. I mustered up every bit of strength I had to stand and take a shaky step after her, muscles aching in protest.

"WAIT!" I yelled, before she disappeared with a column of thick green smoke.

Everyone was suddenly still as statues, including me. A feeling of misery swept over me, and I found my world beginning to fade once again, as I spiraled to the floor.

When my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I became aware of was the light flooding through the windows, illuminating the room in a golden glow. The sheets around me were pale pink, and the large room was different shade of it. Huge windows stretched to the ceiling and an elegant balcony jutted out from a curtained archway. I began to sit up, but dizziness hit me hard, just as double doors opened.

A golden blonde woman walked in before realizing my consciousness and stopping where she was, wide bright blue eyes mirrored back at me. This woman, at a glance, looked almost exactly like me. Until I spotted wrinkles next to her eyes from smiles, and laugh lines. This was clearly my mother.

"Aurora." She regarded me, tears already filling her eyes. She crossed the room, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace that made me stiffen before I reluctantly returned it. "I've missed you so much." She whispered before pulling back to arm's length to look at me again, dabbing at her eyes.

I just stared at her, I didn't even know what to say, I couldn't miss a woman I hadn't even known before today. And I cringed at the name. Aurora was a beautiful name, much more beautiful than Briar Rose, but that just wasn't me. Aurora was a princess, Aurora was to be a queen and to marry a prince and live happily ever after. I was not that. That was not me.

Then suddenly, the doors opened again, revealing a dark haired, middle aged man, with a scruffy beard, and trimmed mustache.

"Aurora." He gasped, as his dark eyes looked to me. This was my father, as he wore a long flowing robe, regal purple in color, a golden crown atop his head. He walked to the side of the bed, smiling. They just smiled at me for what seemed like a long time, I was starting to squirm under their gaze.

The king.. er my father, opened his mouth to say something, but before he could start, three loud pops rang through the air as three brightly colored fairies appeared in the room next to them.

"Rose!" They all yelled before rushing to the bed and pulling me into a crushing group hug, which I was hesitant to return, remembering that only a short time ago I believed these women to be my aunts, not my fairy god mothers. I wasn't exactly sure how to feel anymore… I felt… betrayed.

"Oh, Rose." Flora breathed as they pulled away. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"We thought you'd never wake, Rose." Fauna whispered.

Suddenly, the memories of the day before flooded my head, overwhelming me with visions of evergreen skin and

"Where is she?" I asked unexpectedly, surprising even myself as I finally found my voice. Everyone seemed to look at each other as the room fell silent and the awkward outburst and uncharacteristic hostility in my voice.

"Who?" Fauna asked, her voice an octave too high.

"That woman, where is she?" I asked again. She was consuming my mind, and a great feeling of despair flooded my head when I realized I might just never see her again.

"What woman!?" Flora cried, even though it was quite clear everyone knew who I was referring to.

"With the green skin, who is she? Where did she go?" My temper was rapidly growing as they refused to answer me. I was fed up with being lied to. My whole entire life was built on lies and I was not going to put up with it any longer. I didn't even know what I wanted to do with the information, I just hated that I was treated like a child. I wasn't allowed to know what was going on because I might not be ready for it, and I don't know what's best for me.

"Rose I don't think…" Flora continued, hesitantly.

"Tell me where she is!" I shouted. I knew they were going to think me an insolent child for such a fit, but my temper was wearing thin and I was annoyed at their effort to protect me. But I wouldn't even be in such a mess if it wasn't for their magic. _If it wasn't for that woman…_ But at least I wouldn't have been lied to. I wouldn't be confused as to who I am or where my heart lies or who to trust. Maybe I wouldn't be as naïve or daft. I could live with her curse, but I can't ever look at my aunts, or fairy godmother's, or whatever without feeling absolutely betrayed.

"Rose, Maleficent is dangerous. You can-" Merryweather began, pleadingly.

"Maleficent…" I let the name roll around on my tongue, tasting it. It caused me to shudder. It was exciting, fear inducing.

"Please, Aurora. Don't do anything to get yourself in danger…" The queen began, I could tell she was deeply disturbed by my outburst. "That witch is nothing, but pure evil."

I whipped my head around to look at her, furiously.

"She's evil?! At least I know where she stands, at least I know how she feels, who she is." Hot tears began streaming down my face as I was growing even more and more resentful. "I have no clue who you even are! Or any of you!" I glared at the three fairies, who cowered into a huddle. "I don't know who you are anymore, my whole life is a lie…" My resolve began cracking, I could feel my walls breaking, like a dam, emotions pouring over like a flood. "I don't even know who_ I_ am anymore." I whispered, dramatically falling to my knees sobbing.

I hated myself for this. I mentally berated myself for such a show. I wasn't brave or powerful or serene as Maleficent, who I admired so much. I was a wreck of a whiny teenage girl. No wonder they treated me like a child. I was so weak and cowardly…

"Maybe we should leave her to her own devices for now Stefan." I heard the queen whisper, and I took my hands from my face to look at her, eyes fixated on the floor. The tears still streamed, despite my effort to keep them at bay.

"Perhaps you're right." The king agreed, solemnly. He hesitantly stepped towards me, like I was some kind of rabid animal, before pulling me into a stiff hug that I didn't bother returning and awkwardly kissing my hair. He strode out the room. The queen was whispering in a hushed tone to the fairies. They all nodded and she turned to look at me longingly. I gave her a cold look back before she quickly walked out as well, shutting the door behind her.

The room was left in comfortable silence for a while. Well much more comfortable after such an scene. Like the clear skies after a storm. Except without anything resolved or any hope to hold.

The fairies were guiltily eyeing me as I climbed on top of the bed, tears slowing, wiping my nose and cheeks with my sleeves as I laid back on the bed, stretched out, staring blankly at the ceiling. Dread filled and weighed down my heart, my stomach a brick.

"Rose…" Flora squeaked after a few minutes. My eyes dropped to hers, and I looked at her just as blankly. She swallowed before continuing. "We are very sorry for what we have put you through. But it was to protect you, it was for the be-"

"Stop." I began, sitting up to look at her fully, exasperated that she'd even say that. "Stop right there."

She looked at me, most likely frightened out the sudden turn in personality I've had, I know I most certainly was surprised at my actions.

"You dare say those things to me? How do _you_ know what's best for me? You don't have a clue what I want or what I need, so don't you dare ever assume things, or keep things from me ever again. I can't even trust you." Tears began to fall again, and I fell back onto the bed with a thud, exhausted completely from so much crying and despair.

"Rose…" Flora took a step forward, hand outstretched, wanting to comfort me, the other two completely silent.

"I want to see Maleficent…" I whimpered quietly, more so to myself than them. I thought they might not have heard me I was so quiet, but I heard one of them gasp.

"Rose…" Fauna began, no doubt ready to scold me for such a thought.

"I'd much rather see her than you three." I stated, plainly. And I could practically feel the hurt radiating off of them. I frowned for a second. I was known for my kindness, something I took pride in. But I just couldn't take it anymore. How could I be kind when I was so unhappy. The only thing I felt could make me happy right now was leaving this place, this was a life I did not want, but I had no say in.

"I want to see Maleficent…" I whispered again, tears yet again coming, slowly, peacefully, as I rolled over and stuffed my face in a pillow, in such despair, my heart aching in my chest. Why I wanted to see her so badly, I didn't know, I tried not to think why. It hurt my head, and confused me to try and think about it, so I just ignored why. I just wanted to see her. For some reason I knew if I got to see her again I'd feel so much better, and safer, and secure.

Which was awfully odd, for she had tried to kill me, she was the one who caused my life to be so terrible, it was the fairies course of actions, but her curse set off the chain of events that made me live a lie of a life since birth.

"Briar Rose-" Merryweather stepped forward to try and comfort me or tell me how wrong I was but both were unwelcome.

"Leave." I growled at them. They were just making it worse, I didn't want to hear another word about Maleficent, or how I should be grateful for them keeping me alive, even though it was worthless in the end, the curse happened anyway. "I want to be alone."

The three fairies looked at each other sadly before walking out the door. Merryweather paused to look back at me, guiltily.

"Sweet dreams, Rose." She whispered before shutting the door.

The sun was only just beginning to set, but I suppose that I was tired enough to go to bed. I relaxed against the fluffy pillow under my head, pulling the pink blankets up to my neck. But sleep wouldn't come as thoughts plagued my mind. Especially of elegant green skin and dangerous green eyes.

I didn't care why I wanted to see her, or if she even wanted to see me. She was the only person I wanted to see right now.(She was the only person I wanted to see right now, might be better) I was done with that boy in the woods. He was a lost cause anyway. I would never be able to live happily ever after with him.

But if I could escape here, I could run away, I could find Maleficent… But where would she be? Where would a fear inducing, witch or sorceress take shelter?

One place flashed through my mind. The castle in the Forbidden Mountains. I asked my aunts about it after spotting it one day as a child, after a walk in the woods. The plateau jutting out of the stormy gray mountains, surrounded by the thickest brambles I've ever seen.

"Evil lives in that castle, Rose. Don't go near the Forbidden Mountains, do you hear me?" Fauna told me as a child. I nodded obediently, but I always gazed at it in wonder and fascination every time it was visible. _Evil lives in that castle… That must be where Maleficent is._

Once that thought entered my mind, it was impossible to get out. I knew it was dangerous to leave, to seek my attempted murderer, but the idea was scratching at my thoughts like a caged animal… _Or monster…_

I couldn't take it, before I even had time to think, I slipped a robe over my dress, and slid on my shoes. I strode to the elegant little balcony, and without even thinking, blinded with determination, I vaulted the railing. Thankfully, the balcony was only up one story. I landed ungracefully, but I managed to keep upright. The balls of my feet ached in protest, but I walked on. Into the deep thicket of forest to find the only person I could trust right now. _I hoped… _


	4. Heroic Hellion

Immediately upon returning to my castle, I began pacing like a caged panther. Anger was filling me to the brim, bubbling over like boiling lava in a volcano. I was completely furious. Utterly enraged. How dare such a disgustingly _good _child, a _princess_ no less, ruin _my_ plans?! Who does she think she is, defying my magic. _Me_, the picture of wickedness, the symbol of villainy, the reincarnation of evil itself. She doesn't have the right…

_Oh, get a hold of yourself Maleficent. _It clearly wasn't the girls fault, it was those scheming _good_ fairies. And it was the King and Queen in the first place who made this all necessary. They betrayed me. No one betrays me. _This is your own fault. You wouldn't have been betrayed if you hadn't trusted them in the first place._ I was weak. How did I let myself get so weak?

But the mere thought of that golden haired girl made my blood boil. Waking up to me under a spell _I_ put on her. Clearly that was a trick. Or Merryweather truly was just such an inferior fairy. Eradicating another fairy's spell was one thing, but altering it is simple. She must truly be lousy if she can't even alter a spell right.

But either way she foiled my plans for revenge on the wretched being that is the Queen and her pathetic excuse of a husband and a king. Such an absolutely disgraceful pair. To betray me, the one who struck a perfectly good deal with them. Who practically did them a favor, and asked for something so small in return. But they decided to disrespect me, to defy me, when I was so very _kind, _to do them such a favor…

_"Maleficent!" The Queen gasped at my entrance, well, more like _appearance_, in her bed chamber. Why I was so informally called upon made me a bit curious, but we were on good terms, so of course I answered her beckoning at once. _

_For this woman I would, since she was the only one who had any reason in the human world. The court despised me, including her imbecile of a husband, and those feeble-minded good fairies, but despite my decline of a place in the court, she still kept me as an advisor, and more importantly as a friend. _

_ King Stefan's family often forgets how big of an asset I am to their kingdom, of the protection I have vowed to give so many years ago. There was a time when the kingdom, while they did fear me, did not talk ill of me, and in fact, talked very highly of me. King Stefan and his men should do well to remember that, but they do not. But they'll see that when I am against them, how powerful I am, how valuable I can be to them, but how they ruined it in their ignorance. _

_However, Queen Leah knew. And despite my unmistakable coldness towards everyone, she valued my allegiance, as well as my friendship. Which was touching to me. It warmed my cold, unbeating heart._

_So I answered her immediately, and the informalness of the summon was not a problem as it would be with anyone else._

_"You called, your Highness?" I asked, dutifully. I had a surprising amount of respect for this woman. Which is a lot to say, for I hadn't had respect for anyone of the Eastern Kingdom in hundreds of years. Seeing her in the state she was, was frightening. Her normally tanned skin was incredibly pale, she looked old beyond her years, her golden hair, now dull and disheveled, and her blue eyes held so much woe. For a woman who I had known to be all smiles and sunshine, this was shocking._

_"I need you to do something for me. Please. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She asked, urgently._

_"Of course." I said simply. And then I remembered. The baby, something happened to the baby. She looked over to the side of the room. And then I spotted it, a pink cradle, with a moving bundle inside._

_"You... Had the baby." I wasn't informed, which hit me somewhere deep inside. I knew I wasn't the top of the priority list, but I wanted to be a part of this child's life. Back when the kingdom and I were on good terms, I was a part of every royal child's life. And if that wasn't the case with this one, all of my connections with the kingdom would be gone. And to be quite honest, it should be a burden, the allegiance with the kingdom, when I don't need anything from them at all. In fact it'd be easier if I cut off my ties with them._

_But to be honest with myself, it was lonely up in my castle in the mountains, keeping to myself. I wasn't on good terms with any of the other wicked fairies, and it was comforting to know I had a place in the Eastern Kingdom, even if I was unwelcome by most, I was welcome by one. _

_"Yes…" She looked to the floor, as I studied her guilty expression. "It's been very hectic. I haven't had time to call for you.."_

_"But you have time now?" I inquired._

_"Maleficent…" She was struggling already, and I knew it was an important matter for why she called me, so I cut her some slack._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Aurora is… Aurora's very sick. You see she… might…" She choked down a sob and my expression immediately softened. My anger, my hurt went away at that point._

_"So what is it you want me to do?" I asked._

_"Heal her. Please. You have to be able to do something…" She whimpered, eyes weak and pleading. I pursed my lips. Healing was a tricky thing when it came to sickness. Especially with such weak subjects, such as babies, an infant even. But it could be done._

_"I'll see what I can do." I stated. Not wanting to give her any false hope, for this could have actually gone terribly wrong, but I could not say no, and judging by the situation, there was nothing to lose._

_I walked over to the crib in the corner of the room, looking down on the beautiful blonde haired child, though deathly pale, but her eyes looked up into mine, and I felt my heart stop in my chest. Her eyes were piercing blue pools of sapphire, and they had the most intense yet innocently curious glint to them, stopping me in my tracks. _

_I suddenly felt a pull to this child, an instinctual protectiveness. It irked me that such a weak creature could make me have any sort of feeling. But I knew I had to help the baby, for she was my only hope at preserving any type of connections with the kingdom._

_I summoned up all of my magical energy, closing my eyes, I raised my free palm and my staff upwards, a burning sensation beginning to prickle my skin. The magic in my blood was coursing through my veins, like fuel. I called upon thoughts of life and self-preservation and healing, and exerted it all into my arms my hands, my fingertips, extending into my staff. And then I waved my staff over the crib, letting the energy expel outward. And I imagined my life essence enter the small helpless being, golden-white life, filling her veins, bringing her back to health. It took a few moments, but after some time, color faded into her skin, and she looked alive again._

_Then, curiously, hesitantly, one small hand, with tiny red fingers, with little tiny finger nails extended, pressing the dainty fingers to my green hand. I looked down at the tiny hand, only big enough to clasp a finger of my own, and then back up to the glowing blue eyes, my eyebrow raised, and I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth begin to pull into a small smile at the child. So innocent and unknowing and weak. Pure._

_Leah slowly crossed the room to stand next to me, looking to her child, eyes full of joy._

_"She doesn't ever touch anyone voluntarily, other than Stefan and I." She stated, a peculiar smirk found its way on her lips, what she was thinking, I did not know._

_"Hmm." I regarded her. I didn't know what to make of that knowledge. Or why she thought it important enough to say aloud._

_"Thank you." She clasped her hands together, turning fully to face me, eyes wet with tears of relief. "What could I possibly do to repay such a favor?"_

_I stepped away from the crib, my back slightly to the Queen. I thought for a moment. If it were anyone else I would ask of something that could prove valuable to me, such as their loyalty. However, asking that of Leah would be cruel. She already proved her loyalty to me, and I couldn't possibly ask anything of such a woman who has shown me such kindness despite the hatred around her. I would truly miss her once she was gone. She was the only person I could even think of as a _friend. _Even the other wicked fairies kept their distances from me. Once she was gone, all of my ties to the royal family would be broken, and I'd be alone forever._

_But there was one chance. This child, if she grew to have a kindness that even compared to her mother's just maybe I wouldn't be alone after all._

_"I could only ask one thing." I whispered, turning back to her, her blue eyes, pleading, almost… apologetic._

_"Anything, Maleficent. I am in your debt, my family is in your debt." She said, and I could not help but to respect this woman that much more. She was the only human intelligent enough to see the truth, that my loyalty lies with her, with the kingdom. And the kindness this woman has shown me over the years was immense. I could feel my emotional walls breaking. But I was Maleficent, the Wicked Fairy of the Eastern Kingdom, in Forbidden Mountains. The most feared wicked fairy of the land, who held no love or compassion in her heart. I could not show emotion, even to Leah._

_"When you are gone," I started, my face still stoic, my walls back up. "There will be no one in this kingdom with any reason. But there is hope." I looked to the child, now full of life. Her angelic, calm face, looking around the room, eyes looking between me and the Queen every so often._

_"What is it you'll have me do?" The Queen asked, apprehensively, worrying for her baby, as any mother would. _

_"I want to be a part of this child's life. Just as I'm sure those good fairies will be." She looked absolutely shocked that I'd want anything to do with her child. "I have been a part of every royal child's life since the beginning of this kingdom, guiding them as they grew, advising them as they aged. I was a part of young Stefan's life, but he forgets, as do all the other royals, how I have been a part of the royal family since the beginning of the royal family. I don't want this child falling to the senseless ignorance of your husband and his kingdom. I'd like to be a part of her life, as a teacher, a guide, however you see fit. And seeing as I've missed her birth, I'd like to start with her christening."_

_Her face was a mix between shock, confusion, and relief, but after the initial reaction, a smile graced her lips, as she began to speak._

_"Of course." She began. "In fact, I very much like that idea." She smiled gently at me, as her hand came up to rest on my arm in a friendly, reassuring way. "I knew you weren't as cold as they think you are."_

_ And my eyes shot up to meet hers. I was conflicted. So long I was used to being cold and resentful, I would have snapped and glared and maybe even have broken a finger, if anyone else had done that same gesture. But looking into the kind eyes of the Queen, I knew there was no underlying meaning to her words and actions, the gesture was simply just that. A reassuring, kind gesture. And the fact that she showed no fear, no disgust towards me, but admiration, made me feel something. I felt almost human, as my lips curled into a small smile, and that was the first time in a long, long while that I felt happiness towards another person._

_"Thank you."_

I felt my brow furrow as I recalled that day, the anger in me rising even more. In that moment I felt trust, of all things, I trusted someone. Something I swore I'd never do, and I was right to. For the moment I trusted someone, I was betrayed. I was not invited to the christening at all. In fact I showed up and was told I was unwanted. The audacity…

I should have known that the Queen never intended to keep her side of the deal. Who wants a wicked _creature_ around their child? I vowed to show them what a monster really was. And I did. Cursing the damned child, who caused me so much grief. The fact that the child could cause me so much pain and remorse made it that much easier to curse.

But now that plan was foiled. The child was now a beautiful sixteen year old princess, who was awake. Not forever asleep, not dead, awake, and living, and most likely happy. The whole royal family was probably jumping for joy, including that treacherous Queen. In the end she got what she wanted, and here I am, alone in my castle exactly as I feared. The only friends I have being the deafening silence and Diablo.

My anger simmered down, as I realized it was hopeless, what would revenge even do? Ensure I was alone, even more? Prove to them that I am the monster they fear? It wasn't even worth it. The anger was soon replaced with depression. I was so utterly alone in this world. And no matter what I do, I could not possibly change that. The dreadful feeling of complete hopelessness weighed me down. And I slowly lowered myself onto my throne, head resting in my hands as defeat overcame me.

My disgustingly pathetic thoughts were interrupted by a loud, echoing knock on the enormous double doors of the castle. Who could that possibly be? The king's guards? If he was really so daft to think I couldn't wipe out the entire town, the kingdom really was doomed. I slowly made my way down the long winding stone steps to the doors, enraged that someone dare interrupt my wallowing. With a simple flick of my wrist, the doors clicked before creaking as they slowly opened.

The three figures that stood before me angered me even more than if it were guards. The king had to be an imbecile if he thought three weak good fairies were a match for me. This was an insult to my power.

They stared, most likely shocked that I actually opened the door. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What do you want?" I barked. Merryweather, my least favorite of the bunch, seemed to have come to her senses first and huffed.

"You witch, where is she!?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about. You are going to have to elaborate." I snapped.

"What Merryweather means is…" Flora began, trying to keep her temper in check, but failing. "Well… We know you have Aurora!"

"The princess is missing?" I let a smirk take my lips, like I should. I should be happy that such a thing happened. Maybe nature would do my dirty work for me and she'd go off and die somewhere… But for some odd reason, my stomach dropped, and a feeling of worry crowded my mind. Killing a baby was easy. A baby didn't even have a conscience yet. But the idea of Aurora alone out there with god knows who, unnerved me.

"We know you have her, Maleficent. You can cut the act."

"You dare call me a liar?" I growled. "I had no hand in this. Do you think if I had her here I would have answered the door at all?"

The three looked at each other, stupidly. _Idiots. _I slammed the door on them. After a moment a series of loud raps echoed through the entrance hall again. My patience started wearing thin.

I raised my arms and the huge doors flung open, slamming flat against the walls.

"Aurora was talking about _you!_ She left, looking for _you!_ We know you enchanted her!"

"I do not have your precious _Princess_, now leave immediately while I'm feeling _generous,_ before I change my mind and obliterate you on the _spot." _With a wave of my hand, I sent them flying backwards across the long narrow bridge to the castle, doors slamming back closed.

Imbeciles. The day upon getting the princess back, and they lose her once again. What fools. And now that was eating at me. She was looking for me? What the hell were they talking about? That girl had to be absolutely senseless to go searching for the very person who plotted her death. I turned back towards the steps to the throne room, intent on ignoring the nagging thought of the Princess helpless in the forest, completely vulnerable. I sighed as I looked longingly up the steps and then back to the doors. I truly was becoming weak. This was pathetic.

Maybe they would find her, I told myself. She couldn't have gone far. But then again how could I trust those fairies to do anything right. They were the ones who lost her in the first place.

I mentally scolded myself as I turned towards the door. I couldn't believe I was even thinking of doing something so _soft_ and _noble_. But I felt as though the princess was my responsibility. Why, I had no clue. But I knew those worthless good fairies and the king's mindless men wouldn't be capable of such a task. I stalked out the doors of my castle and evaporated into a cloud of green smoke, focusing on the forest below my looming tower.

I searched hours into the dark night through the seemingly endless forest before my life detecting spell actually picked something up. A dark red glow covered a small heap. I followed the glow, and let the spell fade, and instead lighting my staff up, as though it were a green torch.

Having a closer look at the mass on the ground confirmed I had found what I was looking for. A peaceful looking princess curled up at the base of a tree, arm tucked under herself, back rising and falling with every breath.

I couldn't help but watch the sleeping girl in front of me for a few minutes and reflect. It only felt as though it were yesterday I was healing her sick, infant form, and here I was saving her life once again, even though I should be the one ending it, this time. A feeling of calmness overcame me as I watched her, before I leaned over and scooped her surprisingly warm body into my arms. I thought for a second, where the royal palace would be from my location, before I felt her body stir in my arms. I stiffened. The last thing I needed was her to wake up. That would only cause even more hassle.

I stayed as still as a statue as she settled again, making sure she was asleep. And just as I was about to move, eyelids fluttered open, and I was face to face with her sleepy blue eyes once again. And suddenly I was pulled back into the royal throne room, gazing down at the beautiful blonde. I blinked a few times as I came back to the present.

I was about to just ignore her and start walking onwards as I figured out where I'd be from the castle and get my thoughts together so I could transport myself there. But all of a sudden she clutched onto my shoulder, and pulled herself closer to me. And I couldn't help but feel protective of her in such a weak state.

"Please don't take me back to that place…" She whimpered, so quietly, I nearly didn't hear her. I looked back up at the darkness of the forest, contemplating her words before I met her eyes again.

"You don't want to go back home?"

"That place is not my home." She said, frowning.

"Then where is you'd like to go?"

"Wherever you're going." I looked intensely into her eyes, as if silently asking her if this is truly what she wanted, and her gaze was unwavering. I gave her a small nod, before, in a cloud of swirling green smoke, I transported us back to the Forbidden Castle.

Her hand was clutching at my robes, and as I looked down at her, I saw her eyes flutter closed, lips slightly parted as she dozed off again. I smiled as I carried her up the steps to my bedroom, as I was not used to guests. I gently laid her down, and tucked the blankets tight around her. I let myself push a blond curl behind her ear as I studied her sleeping face. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

I brushed my fingertips along her cheek before turning and closing the door quietly, and made my way to my study.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for such a late update, I hope you guys don't hate me too much. It took me a while of rewriting this, as it didn't satisfy me, and I'm still not happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it though. Hopefully my next update won't take so long. For now goodbye~**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not having an update for a while. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, I will come back to it, but for now its on hiatus. I've been busy with school, and beta-ing, and other projects I've been working on. So I will be posting a new story soon, possibly a Malora one, but it won't have anything to do with All The Wrong Places. Unfortunately, I have a bad case of writer's block for this story. But I promise I will come back to it.**

**In the mean time, if you want, please check out these fics I'm beta-ing. They're great.**

_**Frozen Bridges, **_**By Kristannaelsa38**

**and ****_The_**_** Butler, **_** By FrostnIce**

**Both are Frozen stories. The first one is Kristanna, and the second is Elsanna. If you have any interest in them, please check them out and leave a review (:**

**Again, sorry about all of this, I hope any of you don't hate me too much.**


End file.
